Doctor Love
by Futae
Summary: Midorima est un brillant chirurgien orthopédiste qui déteste les chats (ces créatures sataniques !) plus que tout au monde. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'un certain pompier flamboyant ne fasse irruption dans sa vie pour tenter de renouer avec lui... [Futur/One Shot] [Médecin!Midorima x Pompier!Kagami] [MidoKaga]


**Bonjour à toutes !**

 **En ce moment, j'ai tellement d'inspiration que paradoxalement, j'ai énormément de mal à poser tout cela sur un texte. Beaucoup d'idées contradictoires qui asphyxient mon cerveau...**

 **... et ce petit OS, dont j'ai accouché par miracle et dans la douleur !**

 **Je sais que j'ai du retard dans mes autres fics, mais ne vous en faites pas, la suite ne devrait plus trop tarder !**

 **En attendant, je vous laisse avec ce petit MidoKaga (oui, oui, dans cet ordre !) sans prétention, que je dédie à ma meilleure amie et complice, Mrs Crowley en espérant que cela lui plaira et que j'ai su respecter sa "commande".**

 **Bonne lecture et bon courage pour les examens, si vous en passez !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Shintaro Midorima avait toujours su que ce jour arriverait.

Sans mentir, nul besoin d'être médium ou de consulter Oha Asa pour savoir qu'une catastrophe se produirait.

Une catastrophe impliquant Kagami Taiga.

Car voyez-vous, après avoir obtenu l'équivalent japonais du baccalauréat (avec mention, s'il vous plaît !), Midorima s'était dirigé vers de complexes et assidues études de médecine. Il avait ensuite tout naturellement embrassé la carrière de chirurgien-orthopédiste, spécialisé dans la rééducation au Grand Hôpital Métropolitain de Tokyo Hiroo. Grâce à son indéniable talent, il s'était rapidement forgé une solide réputation. Son carnet de rendez-vous ne désemplissait pas et ses patients étaient aussi bien des badauds, que de sportifs de haut niveau.

Ainsi, à cause de son très chronophage emploi du temps, il ne voyait quasiment plus les ex-membres de la fabuleuse Génération des Miracles, ni ses anciens coéquipiers et encore moins ses ex-adversaires….

A l'exception de l'un d'entre eux…

En effet, le hasard (ou toute force échappant à la logique cartésienne) avait voulu que Kagami devienne pompier. Et comme sa caserne était située dans le secteur de l'hôpital où travaillait Midorima, il arrivait que les deux jeunes hommes se croisent. Pas si fréquemment, mais Midorima l'avait déjà aperçu à plusieurs reprises, déambulant dans les larges couloirs de l'établissement. La carrure du tigre était encore plus impressionnante qu'avant, sans doute le fruit des entraînements intensifs qu'il subissait quotidiennement avec sa brigade. Parfois, Midorima les voyait les pompiers passer sous les fenêtres de son bureau, lors de leur _footing_ matinal.

Certes, jusqu'ici, Kagami n'avait fait qu'accompagner des patients ou des collègues qui s'étaient blessés durant une intervention particulièrement périlleuse. Mais Midorima était certain qu'un jour, l'ancien as de Seirin serait victime de sa grande témérité.

Alors quand Takao (qui était devenu infirmier et exerçait dans le même hôpital, incapable de quitter son Shin-chan, semblait-il !) lui annonça ce soir-là que Kagami l'attendait pour une consultation, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Il sentit une vive inquiétude le gagner.

Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, ses rapports avec le tigre n'avaient jamais été bons. Ils se supportaient difficilement. A chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient à proximité l'un de l'autre, c'était physique : l'air se chargeait d'électricités. Cela relevait presque de la chimie. Dès que leurs regards se captaient, toutes les molécules de leur être s'entrechoquaient violemment, entraînant des réactions physionomiques flagrantes et révélatrices.

D'abord, leurs poils se hérissaient.

Puis, leurs narines se retroussaient.

Leurs sourcils se fronçaient.

Et même leurs mâchoires se serraient.

Tout leur corps se tendait agressivement.

Oui, c'était là tout l'effet que lui faisait le dénommé Taiga Kagami. Et le destin avait voulu qu'ils continuent à se « fréquenter » par obligation professionnelle. Quelle ironie… Heureusement la plupart du temps, Midorima parvenait à esquiver toute confrontation directe, en chargeant son fidèle Takao de s'occuper de ce barbare aux cheveux rouges.

Mais pas cette fois.

Car Kagami avait demandé à le voir expressément et en privé.

Et bien qu'il ne porte vraiment pas le tigre dans son cœur, son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines à la simple idée que son intuition se soit réalisée ! Il imaginait le pire, visualisant déjà Kagami, agonisant sur un brancard, avec une fracture ouverte de la jambe.

Il se hâta donc de regagner son bureau et lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Kagami dans la petite salle d'attente attenant à son cabinet, il fut surpris de constater que le roux se leva sans mal. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas la moindre blessure apparente et ses jambes semblaient en parfait état de fonctionnement. Midorima l'invita à passer dans son bureau sans perdre de temps, pour en finir au plus vite avec cette auscultation qui le stressait déjà rien que d'y penser. Il ne remarqua même pas que Kagami tenait un genre de petite boîte de transport percée de trous.

Dommage, ca cela aurait pu le mettre sur la voie, vraiment.

Midorima s'assit dans son confortable fauteuil coulissant en cuir et Kagami prit place à face à lui.

Et pour être honnête…

Il émanait toujours de lui cette aura sauvage, indomptable. C'était encore plus flagrant que lorsqu'il l'apercevait en coup de vent, aux détours d'un couloir froid. Cette soudaine et indésirable proximité le ramenait à l'époque du lycée. Pendant trois ans, ils s'étaient affrontés sans relâche, usant leurs semelles sur le parquet des gymnases Tokyoites. Il y avait toujours ce feu dans le regard de l'Américain, cette passion insatiable, cette soif de vivre contagieuse et son corps irradiait de cette chaleur torride si caractéristique. Légèrement émoustillé, Midorima se redressa, se tendant imperceptiblement sur son siège.

Le médecin avait toujours été doué pour cacher ses émotions et étouffer ses sentiments. Issue d'une famille aisée, il avait reçu une excellente éducation de la part de ses parents et on lui avait inculqué très jeune à faire preuve de pudeur en toutes circonstances. Le choix de son métier n'avait fait que confirmer sa grande maîtrise de lui-même et son détachement vis-à-vis des évènements et d'autrui. En effet, on ne peut sauver des vies si l'on ne sait pas se montrer mesuré. Certains prendront sa retenue pour de la froideur, mais Midorima n'en avait que faire.

Seule sa réputation de chirurgien infaillible comptait.

Peu importe les jugements qui étaient portés sur l'être humain qui se cachait derrière cette apparence impassible.

Et c'était précisément pourquoi il détestait Kagami.

Parce que seul l'ancien joueur de Seirin était capable de faire tomber son masque.

Rien qu'en le regardant, Midorima en avait des frissons. Des relents d'attirance refoulée, d'irritation et de frustration refirent surface.

Mais pas question de laisser paraître la moindre sensation et de se retrouver en position de faiblesse devant l'horripilant sauvageon.

Qui le fixait à présent.

Sans la moindre gêne; Ses yeux rubis ressemblaient à deux lasers perçant sa carapace et il fallut tout le _self control_ de Midorima pour réprimer un frissonnement. Non, décidément, Kagami n'avait pas changé. Il dégageait toujours ce charisme brutal et il semblait même voir à travers sa blouse. Pas que Midorima pensait que Kagami était en train de le déshabiller du regard, mais il y avait cette _pression_ entre eux…

Quant à en connaître la nature exacte, Midorima ne commettrait pas l'imprudence de faire le moindre pronostic…

Le médecin laissa vagabonder son regard sur celui à qui il n'avait pas adressé la parole depuis des années : le rouge était habillé en civil et son T-shirt noir lui collait un peu trop à la peau, de l'avis de Midorima. Le tissu léger mettait cependant parfaitement en valeur les muscles gainés de l'ancien basketteur, épousant chaque rondeur, chaque courbe, chaque ligne de ce corps sublimement taillé dans le marbre…

Secouant la tête pour recouvrer ses esprits, Midorima prit une profonde inspiration mais à son grand damne, sa voix trahit son agacement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Toujours cette voix sèche, basse et un peu hautaine.

Elle siffla aux oreilles de Kagami, qui serra son accoudoir en réponse à cette agression auditive.

Voilà. Il n'était pas entré depuis cinq minutes dans le bureau du toubib que déjà, il avait une furieuse envie de lui vociférer des mots emprunts de délicatesse. Ou de lui faire une caresse amicale avec son poing.

« Au vu de l'heure avancée qu'indique mon horloge, tu pourrais au moins avoir la diligence de me répondre sur les raisons de ta présence ici. » Insista Midorima, sans le quitter des yeux.

Un combat de regards et de volontés s'engagea entre eux pendant quelques secondes.

Comme quand ils étaient encore au lycée.

Et naturellement, aucun des deux ne voulait céder, quand brusquement, Kagami sembla réaliser le ridicule de cette situation. Exaspéré, il réagit au quart de tour, se remettant debout sans la moindre grâce et il attrapa sa mystérieuse caisse, avant de tourner le dos à Midorima pour sortir. Cette réaction inattendue et soudaine fit se lever Midorima d'un bond.

« Attends. » Exigea t-il d'une voix ferme, mais plus… _douce._ Il avait même tendu la main par réflexe en direction du pompier, comme pour le retenir.

Toujours retourné, Kagami soupira néanmoins, soufflant comme un bœuf pour signifier son mécontentement.

La tension était palpable au point que Midorima aurait pu la couper avec un de ses scalpels en toute n'en fit cependant rien et il se rassit, s'éclaircissant la voix.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène Kagami ? »

Bien-sûr que le tigre ne venait pas le voir de gaieté de cœur, ni pour faire la conversation autour d'un thé ! Cela devait sûrement lui coûter de lui demander un service. Parce que c'était évidemment la raison de sa visite, non ?

Percevant le changement de ton du docteur, le pompier revint s'asseoir et tenta de répondre calmement, plantant son regard dans celui de Midorima.

« Il s'agit de ma voisine… »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Elle a 88 ans et comme elle n'a pas de famille et bien… Monsieur Moustache est comme son enfant… »

 _Monsieur Moustache… ?_

Oh oui, ça aurait DEFINITIVEMENT dû le faire tiquer. Mais comme d'habitude, avec Kagami, on ne comprenait rien…

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à ta voisine ? C'est cela ? » Essaya de deviner maladroite le chirurgien.

« Pas exactement non… Mais tu vois, elle est tombée l'été dernier et elle s'est fracturé la hanche. Depuis, elle n'arrive plus du tout à se déplacer sans assistance… alors… tu comprends, c'est moi qu'elle a appelé pour aller décrocher Monsieur Moustache. »

Encore ce _Monsieur Moustache_. Pensa Midorima en plissant les yeux.

« Et donc ? Puis-je savoir en quoi je peux t'être utile ! »

Il commençait à s'impatienter. Pourquoi Kagami tournait-il autour du pot de la sorte ? Qu'avait-il de si gênant à lui demander ?

« Oi ! Arrête d'essayer de me tirer les verres du nez ! Tu vois, c'est toujours comme ça avec toi, tu peux pas laisser les gens aller à leur rythme ?! » S'énerva facilement Kagami.

 _Garde ton sang-froid Shintaro…_ S'intima mentalement l'ex-shooter. Kagami montait toujours aussi exagérément sur ses grands chevaux.

« Kagami, le temps que j'ai à ma disposition n'est malheureusement pas extensible. Aussi, je te prierai d'aller droit au but. » Se contrôla Midorima.

« Ouais ok, j'y venais de toute façon… Bref, tout ça pour te dire que, ma voisine m'a demandé de lui ramener son chat qui était monté dans un arbre, sans parvenir à en redescendre.»

« Et tu t'es blessé en chutant, non ? » Devina Midorima.

« Arrête de me couper la parole. Et pour ton information, non, je ne suis pas tombé. Ni même fais mal. Mais Monsieur Moustache, lui… par contre… il s'est coincé la patte dans un trou. »

« Un trou ? » Répéta t-il, toujours sans comprendre où Kagami voulait en venir.

« Ouais. Me demande pas comment c'est arrivé, ni pourquoi, mais il y avait un trou dans une branche. Un espace quoi. Et le pauvre matou s'est pris dedans. Et en tirant pour se dégager, il a du se casser quelque chose parce que maintenant il a du mal à marcher. Il boîte. En voyant ça, j'ai foncé aussi vite que j'ai pu ici ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard et que tu pourras faire quelque chose… »

Midorima cligna des yeux, incrédule. C'était une touchante histoire que de s'imaginer Kagami, n'écoutant que son courage, grimper à un arbre pour récupérer l'animal de compagnie d'une vieille dame rongée par la solitude. Normalement, les pompiers n'étaient pas censés faire cela, mais Kagami avait ce besoin constant et viscéral de voler au secours des autres. Ils étaient très différents sur ce point… et à la fois très proches, de par leurs vocations respectives les mettant au service d'autrui. Mais le binoclard ne voyait pas pourquoi Kagami lui racontait cela, ni en quoi cela le concernait.

Cependant, Kagami ne lui laissa pas le loisir de se poser trop longtemps la question, comme il se décida à ouvrir la caisse qu'il avait apportée. Il en sortit alors un adorable chat noir aux yeux émeraude luisants. Il avait glissé une main sous le ventre de la pauvre bête et il l'approcha de Midorima qui eut un mouvement de recul instantané. Il bondit hors de son fauteuil et se cogna le dos contre la fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière lui. Midorima affichait à présent une mine horrifiée et son instinct de survie lui ordonnait de rester loin de cet animal satanique. Il en avait même des palpitations et des bouffées de chaleur, flirtant dangereusement avec la crise de panique.

Kagami lui adressa un regard interloqué, mais il resta assis, caressant l'animal pour le rassurer. Midorima en venait presque à envier le félin qui ronronnait docilement sur les genoux du puissant pompier. Lui, tremblait comme une feuille.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'es en train de faire peur à Monsieur Moustache ! » Le railla Kagami sans cesser de cajoler le chat.

« C'est lui qui a commencé ! » Se défendit Midorima en agitant l'index en direction du coupable, comme un enfant.

« De quoi ? Me dis pas que t'as peur du gentil minou d'une petite mamie ? »

« Dois-je te rappeler la fois où tu as sauté sur la table du restaurant, quand le chien de Kuroko t'a frôlé la jambe ? Et il était moins gros que ce chat ! » Se moqua à son tour le docteur.

Décidément… lui et Kagami étaient de véritables opposés…

Que ce soit physiquement, mentalement et même au niveau de leurs phobies. Tout était inversé, de parfaits contraires.

Cela devait sans doute expliquer pourquoi ils avaient tant de mal à se tolérer…

« Oh ça va hein… arrête ton cinéma ! Relax, c'est pas une panthère non plus ! »

Kagami ignorait tout de l'aversion de Midorima pour les chats jusqu'ici. Il prit donc un malin plaisir à combler l'espace le séparant du médecin et il se posta bien devant lui, l'animal toujours blotti dans ses bras.

« Eloigne ce démon de moi ! Range-le dans sa cage ! » Ordonna t-il.

Le sourire de Kagami s'agrandit et il secoua la pattoune avant droite du chat comme pour dire « bonjour. »

« Miaou ! Je suis Monsieur Moustache ! Taiga m'avait bien dit que tu étais un type bizarre, Mido ! » Plaisanta le pompier en prenant une petite voix enfantine.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui m'amuse à faire parler une stupide bestiole ! Et ne m'appelle pas _Mido_ ! J'exècre ce surnom irrespectueux ! » Fit Midorima en brandissant le premier objet qui se trouvait à sa portée, pour se protéger.

Déjà qu'il ne portait pas Kagami dans son coeur, mais là, ça ne risquait pas de s'arranger ! Non seulement il osait amener un chat dans son sanctuaire, mais pour couronner le tout, il fallait que la bête soit NOIRE ! Et Midorima était comme chacun le sait extrêmement superstitieux ! C'était forcément le signe d'un mauvais présage ! La malchance allait s'abattre sur lui !

Kagami attrapa habilement ce avec qui le vert se protégeait. Ce n'était autre qu'un cadre en bois, contenant la photo des membres de la Génération des Miracles au complet. Kagami la contempla un moment et les traits de son visage s'adoucirent.

« C'est ton objet chanceux du jour ? »

« Rends-moi ça immédiatement ! »

Il approcha le bras pour se saisir du cadre, mais Kagami lui tendit le chat à la place et Midorima hurla d'effroi (et pas de manière très virile), se remettant à frissonner.

Kagami éclata de rire.

« Tiens, tiens, on est nostalgique Mido ? Qui aurait cru qu'un cœur battait sous toute cette couche de glace ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? » S'énerva Midorima, blessé par cette remarque.

Kagami reposa doucement la précieuse photo sur son socle, pour ne pas la casser. Midorima ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il l'abimait…

« Désolé… » Se résigna t-il en s'éloignant. « Je ne voulais pas te faire flipper comme ça… Mais je crois que Monsieur Moustache s'est cassé la patte… et tu te doutes bien que je ne peux pas le rendre à ma voisine comme ça, elle risquerait de faire une syncope… Donc je me disais que tu pourrais l'examiner. »

« Pardon ?! Ai-je l'air d'un vétérinaire ? »

« Bah tu portes une blouse blanche alors… »

« Kagami ! Je suis chirurgien _orthopédiste_ ! Je soigne les êtres humains, pas les boules poils pleines de griffes ! »

« Raaaah mais c'est pareil ! Un os reste un os ! Tu dois pouvoir vérifier s'il y a une fracture quand même, non ?! En plus, tu viens de le dire, les pieds, c'est ton domaine ! » Continua Kagami en berçant le petit animal.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé voir un vétérinaire, imbécile ?! »

« Parce que j'en connais pas ! En plus, je sais qu'avec toi il sera bien traité… et je te fais pleinement confiance… » Avoua t-il presque à contrecoeur. « T'es le seul à qui je peux demander ça… »

Midorima sentit ses joues prendre feu suite à ce compliment déguisé. Et Kagami en rajouta une couche, sombrant dans le _pathos_ …

« Allez… s'il te plaît… ma voisine est très attachée à Monsieur Moustache… s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle en mourrait. Et j'suis sûr que sous tes airs insensibles, t'as pas envie de faire de la peine à une vieille dame… Je t'en prie, c'est tout ce qu'il lui reste… »

Comme si le coup de la vieille femme désespérée et sans défense ne suffisait pas, Kagami enfonça le clou, le fixant de son regard brûlant… presque…

… sensuel…

Et dangereux.

« Si tu me rends ce service, je te promets que je te revaudrai ça. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras pour te remercier. »

« Hmpf. Très bien. » Céda finalement le vert. « Mais je ne le fais pas pour toi, que ce soit bien clair. Je le fais uniquement parce que je refuse d'avoir la mort d'une personne âgée sur la conscience. »

« Evidemment ! » Fit Kagami en haussant des épaules, à demi-convaincu.

Puis, le pompier alla poser l'animal sur le fauteuil d'auscultation. Midorima renifla sèchement et il remonta nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez avant d'enfiler les gants. Pas question de toucher ce sac à puces sans prendre les précautions d'usage ! Qui sait quelles maladies, quels parasites pourrait lui refiler cette créature des enfers ? Kagami tranquillisait le matou blessé en lui flattant la gorge. L'animal ronronna amoureusement et Midorima s'approcha finalement, légèrement rassuré. Légèrement seulement, sa main tremblait. Sa bouche devint pâteuse et son cœur fit du yoyo dans sa poitrine.

Il leva les yeux vers Kagami et le chat. Ce dernier faisait à présent le dos rond sous les caresses de Kagami. Kagami… avait de grandes mains… avaient l'air douces… et… Une part de lui aurait aimé être à la place du chat, dont le rouge s'occupait si tendrement.

Se pourrait-il… qu'il soit jaloux d'un simple minou ?

Le vert soupira.

Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire.

 _Du calme… il ne va pas te manger… c'est ridicule !_

Cette pensée concernait-elle toujours le chat ? Pas sûr…

Il avança la main pour pouvoir examiner la bête, mais ses tremblements ne cessaient pas. Ils s'intensifièrent même. On ne vient pas si facilement à bout d'une phobie, même lorsqu'on est un adulte responsable et un éminent médecin pour dessus le marché.

Tout à coup, la main de Kagami attrapa la sienne et la tira gentiment pour forcer le contact. Il la posa sur la fourrure du patient qui semblait douce et soyeuse, mais que Midorima ne pouvait que deviner à travers le latex de ses gants. Le docteur piqua un fard. La main ne le quittait pas. Cette main sur laquelle il avait fantasmé un peu plus tôt… celle qui caressait le chat… Il en avait à présent la chair de poule.

Le sérieux de Midorima n'était plus à prouver. Pour certains, cela pouvait passer pour de la frigidité ou même de l'insensibilité. Mais la vérité, c'est que sous cette couche épaisse de vernis policé, se cachaient des fêlures et des craquelures pour très reluisantes. Car voyez-vous, Midorima avait un fétiche…

Un fétiche des mains.

Il s'était souvent basé sur cela pour choisir ses amants (toujours des sommités dans leurs domaines respectifs, qu'il s'agisse d'un grand pianiste, d'un chirurgien, d'un énarque…) dans le passé et même si cela faisait un moment qu'il n'en n'avait pas eu un, combattre une addiction est aussi difficile que de chercher à dompter une phobie. Les mains de Kagami lui avaient toujours fait envie. Ces mains qui tenaient fermement et possessivement le ballon, ne le lâchant qu'à la dernière seconde, droit dans l'arceau. Midorima avait durement reproché ses _dunks_ à Kagami, mais en réalité, la marque de fabrique du rouge l'excitait de manière étrange.

Et inavouable.

Honteuse.

Kagami lui fit palper la cuisse de l'animal, descendant le long des os, pour repérer une éventuelle fracture. Midorima aurait aimé lui dire que le chat allait avoir besoin d'une radiographie et que ce n'était absolument pas ainsi que l'on peut déterminer l'importance d'une blessure, mais qu'importe… tout ce qui comptait, c'était la main de Kagami sur la sienne. Cette main qui irradiait de chaleur… et à laquelle son gant faisait obstacle, tel un garde-fou, tel le dernier rempart avant que la folie ne s'empare de lui…

L'animal se laissa faire sans bouger, se montrant étonnamment coopératif. C'était plutôt bon signe. Il n'y avait apparemment pas de fracture. Et pas non plus de plaie apparente. Midorima fit plier et déplier la patte du chat, utilisant des mouvements de rééducation, une fois qu'il eut terminé de frictionner les muscles à la recherche d'une éventuelle anomalie. Si le chat avait mal, il aurait du se mettre à miauler ou chercher à le griffer. Mais il n'en fut rien, au grand soulagement du grand vert. Et à vrai dire, ce n'était pas si mal que cela de caresser un chat… surtout avec Kagami pour le guider. C'était même plutôt agréable.

« Il faudrait que tu l'emmènes faire des radio complémentaires pour être sûr, mais à première vue, la palpation manuelle n'a mis en évidence aucun problème. Tout est en ordre. » Décréta mécaniquement Midorima en enlevant ses gants.

Kagami attrapa le gentil félin et il le glissa en faisant attention dans sa boîte de transport, tandis que Midorima regagnait son siège.

« Tant mieux, tu me rassures ! J'avais peur qu'il se soit fait vraiment mal en chutant de l'arbre. »

Midorima haussa un sourcil, suspicieusement.

Une minute… Kagami ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était tombé !

« Je croyais qu'il s'était coincé la patte dans les branchages ? C'est-ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure. »

« Ah bon ? J'ai dit ça ? Ah oui heu… hmm… » Sourit un peu le pompier en se passant la main dans les cheveux, en signe de gêne.

Pris la main dans le sac ! Midorima écarquilla les yeux en comprenant que Kagami venait de lui servir un mensonge éhonté ! Puis, il fronça des sourcils, passablement irrité par le comportement du rouge. Ca y est, ça recommençait invariablement… il aurait du s'en douter : Kagami finissait inévitablement par lui taper sur les nerfs à un moment ou à un autre.

Au moins, cela avait été plus long à venir cette fois.

Mais cette seule constatation était bien loin de l'apaiser.

Choqué, il se leva et ses paumes frappèrent fortement le bord de son bureau. Il était énervé, excédé par l'attitude du pompier. Ce dernier l'avait fait tourner en bourrique, comme pour se payer sa tête ! C'était inadmissible ! Kagami était venu ici pour se moquer de sa peur panique des chats !

« Alors c'était ça le but de toute cette mascarade… Le chat n'est jamais tombé de l'arbre et il ne s'est jamais coincé la patte non plus, n'est-ce pas ? Non, bien-sûr que non… »

« Tu sais quand tu poses une question, c'est à ton interlocuteur d'y répondre normalement. » Lui rappela Kagami, sans se démonter.

« Tu as eu le culot de venir ici pour te jouer de moi ! »

« Oi ! Calme-toi ! C'est pas du tout c'que tu crois ! » Affirma Kagami en se levant à son tour brusquement.

Un combat de regard s'engagea alors. La tension était remontée entre eux.

Merde.

Encore.

A croire que c'était l'unique issue…

« En fait, c'était une idée de Takao. »

 _Takao hein…?_

Erf Takao… que venait-il faire là-dedans ? Bon, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant quelque part… Parce que Midorima ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà fait part de sa phobie des chats à Kagami et pourtant, ce dernier était au courant. Or, Midorima n'avait mentionné cette peur incontrôlable qu'à son entourage proche, auquel appartenait Takao. Mais pourquoi le facétieux infirmier avait mentionné ce fait à Kagami ? Midorima n'arrivait pas à croire que celui qu'il considérait comme un ami, ou tout du moins, comme un estimé collègue, se soit allé à faire des confidences aussi intimes à son ancien rival ! C'était un véritable coup de couteau en plein cœur.

Une trahison inacceptable !

Dire qu'il faisait confiance à Takao…

Il ne perdait rien pour attendre cet incapable !

« Mais c'était pas pour me foutre de ta gueule ou quoi. »

Ah bon ? Ca y ressemblait beaucoup pourtant ! Midorima retroussa le nez, méfiant.

« Voilà… autant te dire la vérité. » Il marqua une pause et ferma les yeux, avant d'inspirer profondément. « Ca fait des mois que je cherche comment t'aborder… Parfois, pendant le service, je t'aperçois dans les couloirs, mais j'ose pas aller à ta rencontre. Je sais, c'est complètement stupide… Mais j'ai peur qu'on ne trouve rien à se dire… ou que tu sois pressé… ou même que tu m'esquives, comme tu sais si bien le faire. »

« Tu souffres de paranoïa délirante ! Je ne t'ai jamais esquivé ! »

« Là, c'est toi qui mens ! Je sais très bien que tu me fuis, pas la peine de le nier ! Alors ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ! J'suis pas tombé de la dernière pluie ! J'ai bien remarqué que tu te planquais dès que j'entrais dans ton champ de vision ! »

Midorima se tendit subrepticement. Il aurait aimé trouvé quelque chose à rétorquer, mais Kagami était tenace. Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement reconnaître l'évidence ? Il était découvert de toute façon, alors autant jouer cartes sur table.

« C'est un hôpital ici, un endroit où l'on sauve des vies. Pas un salon de thé ! » Asséna-t-il rudement.

« Naaan sans déconner ? J'suis au courant, merci ! Des vies, j'en sauve plus que toi chaque jour, tu sais ! Depuis quand une rupture des ligaments croisés est mortelle ? Si encore t'étais médecin urgentiste, t'aurais le droit me faire la morale à la limite, mais c'est pas le cas, alors la ramène pas ! »

Blessé par la remarque, Midorima détourna le regard. C'était toujours aussi explosif entre lui et Kagami, à son grand regret. La moindre petite étincelle suffisait à mettre le feu aux poudres, comme tout à l'heure. A croire que tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ouvre la bouche pour parler…

« Tu devrais t'en aller. » Suggéra Midorima.

Enfin, cela ressemblait davantage à un ordre à peine dissimulé.

« Mais ma parole, tu comprends rien ! » S'indigna l'ex-dunker. « Si j'ai amené Monsieur Moustache ici, c'est parce que c'était un prétexte parfait pour te revoir. »

« Pardon ? » S'étonna le docteur.

« Avec Takao, on a inventé toute cette histoire parce qu'on se disait que ça ferait une bonne excuse pour que je puisse passer du temps avec toi. Vu que d'ordinaire, il est impossible de te capter… »

Kagami posa son regard brûlant sur lui.

Attends un seconde…

KAGAMI ÉTAIT EN TRAIN DE LE DRAGUER LA ?!

Non il se faisait des films… Kagami avait toujours été un type amical. Il voulait juste prendre de ses nouvelles, voilà tout. Oui, c'était forcément cela.

Il n'y avait aucune autre explication possible !

Brusquement, Kagami le sortit de ses pensées en lui attrapant fermement la main. Avec sa bouche, il décapuchonna le marker qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche et il inscrivit son numéro de téléphone dans la paume de Midorima. Cela rappela des souvenirs à l'ancien shooting guard de Shutoku ! Tout avait commencé ainsi entre eux… Lors de leur premier match, Kagami s'était déjà présenté ainsi à Midorima.

A croire que cet imbécile de roux se baladait toujours avec des feutres sur lui !

« Apelle-moi, ok ? Et allons boire un verre un soir après ton travail. »

Midorima cligna des yeux, interloqué. Il avait bien entendu là ? Connaissant Kagami, c'était certainement pour reparler du bon vieux temps mais… Midorima fut soudainement pris d'un affreux doute. Si cela avait été le cas, l'Américain aurait très bien pu demander à Takao de lui passer le message. Pourquoi avait-il tenu à le faire directement, en personne ?

« Si tu veux… mardi soir, je serai libre après ma permanence à la caserne. » Sourit Kagami en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Ok ça devenait… bizarre là. Vraiment. Et Midorima se trouvait conforté dans sa première impression.

Non, impossible. C'était lui qui devenait parano là…

Objectivement, Midorima n'avait aucune raison de refuser, ni aucune excuse à invoquer pour se défiler. Bien-sûr, il pourrait toujours s'inventer un rendez-vous de dernière minute, mais cela ne fonctionnerait qu'une seule fois. Et Kagami n'allait pas en rester là. Le tigre était du genre… insistant lorsqu'il désirait réellement quelque chose.

Après tout, qu'est-ce que Midorima risquait à accepter l'invitation de Kagami ? Ce n'était pas comme si le rouge allait le dévorer ! Certes, ils avaient peu d'atomes crochus, mais ils ne se détestaient pas pour autant. Oui, Midorima n'avait qu'à tout simplement céder et une fois que Kagami aurait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il cesserait de l'importuner. C'était un sacrifice bien raisonnable, finalement.

Et puis, cela lui donnait une idée de vengeance…

« D'accord. A mardi soir alors. »

« Attends ! Tu ne sais même pas où je bosse. »

« Bien-sûr que si, crétin. Je te vois souvent passer sous les fenêtres de mon bureau avec ton unité, lors de vos entrainements à la course à pied… »

« Ohhh… alors il n'y a que pas les adolescentes et les petites mamies qui aiment mater les pompiers musclés à ce que je vois ! »

« Balivernes ! Et pour ta gouverne, sache que je ne _mate_ pas ! Ceci est extrêmement inconvenant ! » Se défendit Midorima en rougissant.

« Héhé… la prochaine fois, je viendrai faire mon footing torse nu rien que pour toi. Tu me regarderas ? »

« Et pourquoi ferai-je cela, imbécile ?! » Hurla-t-il tandis que ses rougeurs s'intensifiaient.

« Bah parce que j'ai envie que tu me regardes, quelle question ! Je suis sûr que ça te plaira. »

Il caressa doucement la paume de Midorima, lui envoyant des décharges de plaisir avant de la lâcher. Ce qui en disait long sur ses réelles intentions… Puis, il empoigna la caisse où se trouvait le fauve noir et il sourit une dernière fois à Midorima avant de sortir.

Le médecin poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Avant de remarquer que Kagami avait la désagréable idée de lui inscrire ses coordonnées téléphoniques dans le creux de la main… avec une encre INDELEBILE !

« KAGAMI ! » Vociféra le malheureux chirurgien.

Oui, Kagami Taiga lui sortait toujours autant par les yeux, pas de doute possible !

* * *

Et le mardi soir...

Comme convenu, Midorima passa prendre Kagami à sa caserne. Il reconnut facilement les visages des pompiers qu'il voyait s'échauffer aux abords de l'hôpital et apparemment, il ne passa pas inaperçu non plus. Tous les regards de dirigèrent vers lui, comme aimantés par sa seule présence. Midorima marcha dignement jusqu'au chef de section de Kagami. Le capitaine des pompiers était un bel homme d'âge mûr aux tempes grisonnantes. Il sourit.

« Bonsoir ! Vous venez chercher Taiga, n'est-ce pas ? C'est sûrement vous le médecin canon qui le fait craquer depuis des mois ! Vous faisiez du basket au lycée ensemble c'est cela ? »

Midorima en resta bouche bée. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'accueil auquel il s'attendait… et il s'éclaircit la gorge, gêné. Alors il ne s'était pas trompé la dernière fois… Il avait vraiment une touche avec Kagami ! Restait maintenant à savoir ce qu'il comptait faire de cette précieuse donnée…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, puisque le capitaine harangua Kagami.

Le rouge se trouvait à l'autre bout de la caserne, près des camions. Il était couvert d'une substance noirâtre, difficilement identifiable, probablement un mélange de cambouis et de cendre. Midorima avait du mal à le déterminer formellement, d'aussi loin. Kagami ne portait qu'un débardeur blanc ridiculement moulant, qui lui collait au corps comme une seconde peau, mettant en valeur sa musculature remarquable ainsi que la carnation naturellement dorée de sa peau, et un pantalon jaune duquel pendaient des bretelles. Il avait son casque sous le bras et Midorima devina qu'il rentrait d'intervention.

Kagami s'essuya le front avec le dos de sa main et une goutte de sueur roula sur ses temps, puis le long de sa joue, suivant la ligne de sa mâchoire carrée, courant sur sa jugulaire pour enfin finir sa course dans son cou si…

Midorima passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure craquelée par la chaleur. Il essaya d'avaler sa salive et sentit sa pomme d'Adam fait du yoyo dans sa gorge.

…

…

…

… Non, il n'était absolument pas en train de le mater là ! Et puis quoi encore ?! Il savait se tenir ! Il n'était pas une lycéenne mouillant sa petite culotte blanche face au bad boy de la classe !

Kagami le repéra enfin et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que l'Américain remarque la laisse que Midorima tenait dans la main droite…

… elle-même reliée à un chien.

Ce qui était déjà suffisamment traumatisant de l'avis du roux. Mais pour ajouter à son malaise, ce n'était pas un chiot dont il s'agissait, non, non. C'était un de ces grands chiens noirs et blancs mouchetés, ceux qui ont l'air de s'être reçu un _bukkake_ d'encre. Kagami avait d'ailleurs toujours refusé de regarder ce film de Walt Disney célèbre dont le toutou était la mascotte ! Mais si vous savez, celui qui a _« 101 »_ dans le titre et où une hystérique sans scrupules veut transformer d'adorables chiots en manteau de fourrure.

Ou c'était en descente de lit...?

Bref...

Le brave animal jappa joyeusement et remua la queue, en fixant Kagami. Le rouge sursauta de frayeur.

Il en était CERTAIN : ce cerbère diabolique le _trollait_ !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? » S'égosilla Kagami en agitant un index accusateur en direction du cabot.

Midorima cacha ses émotions, mais en réalité, il savourait sa vengeance. Kagami était _cynophobe_. Cette information lui avait été révélée à l'époque du lycée par Aomine en personne et aujourd'hui et peut-être pour la seule et unique fois de sa vie, Midorima remerciait l'ex-as de Teiko pour cette révélation croustillante ! A vrai dire, Midorima n'aurait jamais imagé se servir de cette peur contre le vaillant tigre, mais c'était bien trop tentant après ce que le rouge avait osé faire avec le chat. C'était d'une douce ironie lorsqu'on y pensait : Kagami avait la phobie des chiens et Midorima celle des félins. Pour le superstitieux vert, cela ne faisait aucun doute, le destin aimait se jouer d'eux en particulier, les opposant sur tous les fronts possibles.

« Oh, Pongo ? C'est le chien d'une amie. J'ai proposé de le sortir pour se balade nocturne. Et puis, comme je ne voulais pas être en retard pour notre _entrevue_ , je me suis dit que j'allais l'emmener ici. Après tout, les dalmatiens sont l'emblème des pompiers. Alors j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi. »

Il avait scrupuleusement évité le mot « rendez-vous », parce que cela avait une connotation bien trop romantique. Quelques collègues de Kagami vinrent saluer le chien qui se délecta de leurs caresses, mais tout comme son promeneur et tout comme Nigou au lycée, le chien semblait plus intéressé par Kagami. Ce dernier restait à bon distance, refusant d'aller flatter la bête féroce, malgré les encouragements et les moqueries de autres pompiers.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'un gentil chien Kagami ? Ce n'est pas la petite bête qui va manger la grosse. » Argua Midorima en souriant cruellement.

Et à en juger par l'œillade assassine que lui envoya Kagami, Midorima comprit qu'il avait parfaitement réussi son coup. Ils étaient deux à pouvoir jouer à ce petit jeu-là. Kagami n'aurait pas du le défier en amenant ce chat. C'était lui qui avait commencé et il ne récoltait que ce qu'il avait semé !

« Il faut que je le ramène à ma voisine. » Décréta Midorima. « Cela tombe bien, elle habite sur le chemin du café où nous allons ce soir. »

« Attends, qui a dit que tu choisissais le bar en plus ? » S'étrangla à moitié Kagami, qui était monté sur une chaise entre temps, pour fuir les assauts du molosse baveur.

« Ce n'est pas un _bar_ , c'est un _café_. »

« Et quelle différence ça fait ? »

« C'est un endroit beaucoup plus chic et distingué où ils ne servent pas que de la bière. » Expliqua Midorima.

Pas étonnant que Kagami ne sache pas que les deux établissements n'étaient pas identiques. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un barbare, un rustre…

« Si tu le dis. Je vais me changer, attends-moi, je me dépêche ! »

… un rustre avec des fesses rondes et fermes comme des pommes bien juteuses, dans lesquelles Midorima rêverait de mordre à pleines dents…

* * *

Le « café » où Midorima l'emmena était un endroit plutôt sobre et bon genre. Le type d'endroits qu'affectionnent particulièrement les _working men_ en costumes trois pièces. Une belle brochette de culs serrés s'y trouvait d'ailleurs et autant dire que Kagami ne se sentait pas franchement à l'aise ici. Ca manquait d'animation à son goût, mais c'était Midorima qui avait insisté pour venir là et Kagami ne comptait pas jouer les rabats joie. Ce qui comptait, avant tout était qu'il ait réussi à décrocher un rencard avec très occupé médecin.

Une jolie serveuse en uniforme strict noir et blanc sans fioriture passa prendre leur commande et Kagami fut surpris de la rapidité à laquelle elle lui rapporta sa bière. Hmm… ouais, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. La remarque précédente de Midorima lui avait un peu tapé sur les nerfs, alors il s'était vengé en commandant ce breuvage alcoolisé un peu trop fort au goût du délicat palet du vert qui avait opté pour un café crème plus doux.

« T'as toujours aimé les trucs sucrés. » Sourit Kagami. « Mais je suis étonné que tu n'aies pas pris ce truc infecte que tu affectionnais tant avant… La soupe de haricots rouges je crois ? »

« C'est loin d'être infecte. C'est juste toi qui n'a plus de papille à force de manger la nourriture grasse et lourde du Maji Burger ! » Se défendit sèchement Midorima en trempant ses lèvres dans le _cappucino_ encore fumant.

Et en toute honnêteté, il aurait peut-être du attendre un peu avant de le faire…

Parce que Kagami choisit précisément cet instant pour lâcher une véritable bombe.

« Tu savais… » Commença-t-il en frôlant la jambe de Midorima avec la sienne. « Que j'étais amoureux de toi au lycée ? »

Le vert, qui sirotait sa boisson, s'étouffa soudainement, avalant difficilement en toussant.

« Woaah ! Doucement… »

Le rouge se rapprocha de lui sur la banquette, tapant sur le dos de Midorima, sentant les muscles forts se tordre sous son toucher. Ce n'était pas juste ! En quittant le lycée, Kagami espérait que s'il revoyait le chirurgien un jour, ce dernier aurait pris quarante kilos entre temps et qu'il ne serait plus aussi attirant. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas cette chance.

« Tu étais QUOI !? » Demanda Midorima, la gorge encore irritée.

D'OÙ CA SORTAIT CA ?!

« Je vois que tu n'avais rien remarqué, hein… »

Sa main glissa le long du dos du vert, le caressant en un geste tendre et apaisant.

« Mais on était dans des lycées différents et on ne se voyait pratiquement jamais en dehors du terrain de basket… Comment et quand aurai-je pu me confesser dans ces conditions ? » Déplora Kagami, en guise de justifications.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu as eu plein d'opportunités, même en dehors du court. Ce n'était pas comme si on ne se voyait jamais dans un contexte plus amical. »

« Mais il y avait Takao… » Souffla amèrement Kagami en appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de Midorima.

Il se moquait bien de ce que pouvaient penser les autres clients du café. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était Midorima, son odeur de lessive propre et sa chaleur…

Midorima tourna la tête en direction du rouge, le fixant avec ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes entourés de ces si longs cils féminins. Kagami se sentait tout à coup exposé et vulnérable, comme si Midorima pouvait sonder son âme.

« Takao ? » Répéta-t-il, incrédule, avant de comprendre à quoi Kagami faisait allusion.

A bien y penser, il était vrai que l'ombre et la lumière de Shutoku étaient inséparables à cette époque et qu'il n'était donc pas aisé d'isoler Midorima pour lui faire part de sentiments romantiques. Se pourrait-il que Kagami ait pensé qu'il était… en couple avec le faucon ?

« Alors c'est vrai… » Murmura-t-il « Tu étais vraiment… amoureux de moi. »

Kagami frissonna et évita de le regarder, sentant toute confiance en lui le quitter, comme lors de sa défaite contre Toho lors de l'Interhigh.

« Je suppose… »

Il sourit et vida ce qui restait dans sa bouteille de bière.

« De toute façon, c'est trop tard et puis, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je passe à l'acte. Tu ne m'aimais pas de ton côté. Alors à quoi bon ? J'aurai juste été ridicule. Je me serai tapé la honte… »

Midorima renifla hautainement.

« Balivernes. »

Kagami releva la tête pour le regarder, confus et silencieux. Midorima poursuivit.

« Je n'ai jamais… dit que je ne _t'_ aimais pas… »

Il ajusta ses lunettes et un halo rosé brilla sur ses joues. Kagami crut à une hallucination.

« Tu ne…? »

« Non. » Toussa l'érudit. « C'est vrai, tu étais plutôt bruyant et rustre, mais… »

Kagami haussa un sourcil. Ca partait mal !

« Je t'aimais aussi. »

Kagami écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc.

« Je crois… Enfin... Je ne sais pas… »

Midorima n'avait jamais été « amoureux » avant, alors comment savoir avec certitude ? Même s'il avait eu quelques amants, c'était davantage pour satisfaire un besoin physiologique. Mais Kagami était différent…

Non… ce n'était pas possible ! Il rêvait là ! Oui, c'était définitivement une hallucination ! Alors pour s'en assurer, Kagami décida d'enfoncer le clou.

« Tu sais parfois… je rêvais de toi. » Avoua-t-il en se léchant la lèvre supérieure, adorant la façon dont le regard de Midorima suivit chaque mouvement.

Ce n'était plus du passé ou d'une amourette de lycéen dont il était question. Ce dialogue avait mis en lumière des sentiments qui n'avaient jamais réellement disparu, malgré les années.

« C'est vrai ? »

Il essaya de garder une posture sérieuse pour ne pas se laisser décontenancer par cette seconde révélation surprenante. Mais sa curiosité reprit rapidement le dessus et peut-être aussi… son intérêt.

« Et de quoi rêvais-tu ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« De toi et moi ensemble… » Sourit Kagami en rougissant légèrement à son tour.

Il préféra éviter de le regarder à nouveau.

« Ensemble ? Comment ? »

« Nus. »

La main de Midorima se posa sur la sienne, la massant doucement et Kagami releva la tête vers lui. Une lueur brilait dans les yeux de son compagnon et le tigre se plaisait à imaginer qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une étincelle de luxure. Comme si c'était la preuve que Midorima le désirait autant que lui.

Le vert déglutit.

« Que faisions-nous… nus ? »

« Nous… »

« En détails. » L'interrompit Midorima d'une voix ferme, pinçant sa main toujours prisonnière.

Cette injonction sonna comme un ordre direct. Cette fois, ce fut Kagami qui eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Midorima pouvait se montrer très dominateur lorsqu'il le voulait.

« Tu… tu étais allongé sur moi… Nous étions dans mon lit et tu embrassais mon corps tout entier. »

Sa main libre coula sous la table et il commença à caresser l'entrecuisse de Midorima. Le vert frissonna, mais ne repoussa pas la main exploratrice. Alors le rouge continua son manège.

« Et tu me caressais… tu étais si impatient d'être en moi. »

Midorima acquiesça, à bout de souffle.

« Mais tu n'étais pas brutal au début. Tu m'as préparé avec tendresse et ensuite, tu m'as pénétré lentement. »

Kagami remonta doucement, effleura le bassin de Midorima et… merde… il était déjà dur ?

« Puis, tu m'as baisé sans retenue jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse… Je ne pouvais plus marcher le lendemain. »

Il trouva enfin le courage de presser sa paume contre l'érection pulsante encore dissimulée sous le pantalon du docteur. Et ce que Kagami sentait le ravissait au moins tout autant que le soupir qui échappa à Midorima. Tout était grand chez l'ancien shooter…

Réalisant soudainement où ils se trouvaient, Midorima se redressa dignement et d'une voix éraillée il s'assura :

« Tu as fini Kagami ? »

« Hmmm… ouais pourquoi ? » Répondit le tigre, en sentant une pointe de déception dans son bas ventre quand il constata que Midorima enfilait sa veste pour partir.

« Allons chez moi. » Ordonna t-il en se levant, pour se diriger vers la sortie.

« Attends… tu as bien dis _allons_? Tu veux dire, nous deux ? »

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que le fauve bondisse sur ses pattes. Il jeta quelques billets sur le comptoir -probablement trop si on considère qu'ils n'avaient eu le temps de prendre qu'une bière et un café - et il fonça vers Midorima, ne pouvant se retenir de lui prendre la main à nouveau. Il entrecroisa ses doigts avec ceux du médecin et il aurait pu jurer que Midorima souriait.

La fin de soirée s'annonçait très prometteuse…

* * *

Ils appelèrent un taxi et Midorima donna son adresse au chauffeur, mais en dehors de ces quelques paroles, ils restèrent silencieux durant tout le trajet.

Chacun resta assis à un bout de la banquette, ne se touchant pas et ne se parlant pas davantage. Ils n'échangèrent même pas un seul regard. Midorima était certain que s'il faisait cela, il ne pourrait se retenir de sauter sur Kagami, sous les yeux du pauvre chauffeur alors il préféra ne pas tenter le Diable.

Il voulait que leur première fois se passe dans un lit bien douillet. Que ce soit spécial.

Il voulait tellement Kagami… pourquoi se voiler la face ? Il l'avait toujours voulu en vérité et de le revoir il y a quelques jours dans son cabinet, cela avait réveillé quelque chose en lui.

Quelque chose de _sauvage_ … de _brut_ …

Le trajet sembla anormalement long, presque interminable, avant que le taxi ne s'arrête face à un immense complexe d'appartements. L'immeuble était GIGANTESQUE, bien plus grand que celui dans lequel vivait toujours Kagami depuis ses années lycée. Et il se trouvait en plein cœur de Tokyo, là où les loyers sont les plus élevés. Mais après tout, Midorima était sensé être une sommité dans son domaine alors il n'était pas étonnant qu'il puisse s'offrir un tel bijou. Le vert paya le chauffeur et Kagami le suivit ensuite, se sentant tout de même un peu intimidé.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et Midorima appuya sur le bouton n° 12. Les portes se refermèrent et ils évitèrent de se regarder, de se parler ou même de se toucher, comme dans le taxi. Après tout ses efforts pour manigancer ses retrouvailles avec Midorima - avec l'appui de Takao - il serait bête de tout gâcher à cause d'un peu d'empressement. C'était comme si Midorima risquait de se volatiliser, tel Eurydice revenant des Enfers, si Orphée se retournait pour l'admirer. Alors Kagami n'osait pas. C'était totalement stupide, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer prudent, à la limite de la paranoïa galopante...

C'était une torture d'être aussi proche de la personne que vous voulez toucher, sans pouvoir le faire et Kagami ne put que soupirer de soulagement quand Midorima lui ouvrit la porte de sa demeure. Le médecin le poussa à l'intérieur et Kagami le plaqua au mur de l'entrée. Il faisait si sombre dans l'appartement que l'Américain n'aurait pas réussi à voir le médecin, si leurs visages n'avaient pas été si proches…

« Embrasse-moi. » Exigea Kagami d'une voix qu'il espérait pas trop... suppliante.

Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps et quand finalement Midorima se pencha et l'embrassa, ce ne fut pas du tout comme il se l'était imaginé. Au lieu des mordillements et autres suçotements, les lèvres se pressèrent amoureusement et Midorima attrapa la lèvre inférieure de Kagami avec sa bouche, de manière appliquée et presque... courtoise. Très académique. Mais qu'importe... cela fit un effet bœuf au pompier.

« Midorima… » Susurra Kagami en s'accrochant à la veste du médecin, tel un enfant apeuré.

Le vert comprit et sa langue se faufila enfin à l'intérieur. Les deux muscles flirtèrent tendrement ensemble. Kagami avait un goût un peu amer à cause la bière, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Midorima, au contraire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le féroce tigre de Seirin soit fade ou trop gourmand. La langue de Midorima décrivait des cercles, telle un gyroscope, tandis qu'il explorait la cavité buccale humide.

C'était irréel. Kagami n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela arrive un jour. Il l'avait espéré en secret, en avait rêvé même, mais jamais il n'y avait véritablement cru.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Midorima sans que cela ne signifie l'apercevoir de loin au détour d'un hôpital, c'était peu avant qu'ils quittent le lycée. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment dit aurevoir et pas d'embrassade non plus. Aucun geste intime. Juste un signe de la main pour se dire « à un de ces jours » et Midorima regrettait à présent de n'avoir rien dit de plus et de ne pas avoir envoyé de texto à Kagami, ni même de l'avoir appelé, étant donné que le tigre n'avait pas changé de numéro de portable depuis le lycée.

Il avait prétendu pendant des années que Kagami n'existait pas.

L'évitant…

Et maintenant ils étaient là, réunis par leur soif l'un de l'autre.

Les mains du docteur vagabondèrent sur les flancs de Kagami et se glissèrent sous son T-shirt pour toucher la peau et le sentir. Kagami n'était pas un rêve… Le parfum musqué du pompier chatouilla ses narine, tandis que justement Kagami l'enlaçait. Il commença à haleter et Midorima ne résista pas à l'envie d'enfoncer ses doigts dans la chair, la faisant blanchir pour y laisser des traces. Il se sentait si excité à présent qu'il voulait posséder Kagami sans attendre et rouler dans les draps. C'était comme s'il perdait l'esprit.

Ses lèvres se mirent à labourer avec envie le cou de Kagami et ce dernier répondit par un coup de bassin très révélateur. Tous les deux crevaient d'anticipation quant à ce qui allait arriver. Leurs regards se trouvèrent, se captant facilement dans la pénombre.

« Chambre. Maintenant. » Articula Midorima le plus basiquement possible.

Et sans vraiment savoir comment, Kagami se retrouva dans la chambre à coucher de l'as de Shutoku. Les deux hommes se débarrassèrent avec empressement de leurs vêtements devenus obsolètes. Une fois la peau exposée, Kagami se rua sur Midorima et suça sa nuque sensuellement, ce qui arracha un gémissement franc à Midorima. Mais quand sa langue s'introduisit dans l'oreille du vert, ce fut carrément une flopée de jurons qui fusa. Ce dont Kagami se félicita. Il se sentait si puissant tout à coup… Il n'avait jamais entendu le vert être grossier auparavant.

« Impatient ? » Le titilla Kagami.

Pour toute réponse, Midorima le poussa dans le lit _king size_ et il ferma la porte d'un coup de pied savamment dosé. Puis, il se frayant un chemin parmi le amas formé par leurs vêtements emmêlés qui jonchaient le sol.

« Tais-toi. A cause de toi, mon oreille est toute mouillée ! »

Ils prirent quelques instants pour se jauger et admirer le corps de l'autre en silence, comme pour se repaître de chaque courbe et les mémoriser. Kagami était époustouflant. Midorima aussi. Ils étaient tous les deux beaux.

« Shintaro… » Fit sensuellement la voix rauque du roux.

Et le médecin sentit sa verge vibrer à l'appel de son prénom. Il se coucha sur Kagami, déposant une flopée de baisers sur ses épaules rondes et fortes. La lumière diffusée par la lampe de chevet et douce et leurs ombres entrelacées sur le mur dessinaient un spectre fantomatique.

« Comment veux-tu faire cela ? »

En vérité, Midorima connaissait déjà la réponse. Et le sourire franc de Kagami le rassura. Jamais Midorima n'avait assuré la position de _donneur_ avant ce soir et très honnêtement, il avait toujours pensé qu'il serait le _receveur_ s'il venait à coucher avec Kagami. Mais l'Américain semblait en avoir décidé autrement et un peu de piment n'était finalement pas pour déplaire à Midorima. Et puis…Kagami en avait tellement envie…

Alors Midorima se coula entre ses cuisses pour prendre la place qui lui était due.

Et il s'exécuta.

 _ **SEPT**_ fois, même ! (7 étant le chiffre porte-bonheur par excellence !)

Après tout, Kagami et lui étaient connus pour leur endurance légendaire et leur esprit de combattivité.

Cela lui rappela leurs matchs endiablés de l'époque du lycée… Quand aucun des deux ne voulait céder.

Kagami sautait, encore et encore, malgré les douleurs, les crampes musculaires et la fatigue, tandis que lui tirait, repoussant les limites de son corps aux articulations éprouvées et à la précision émoussée…

Cette nuit magique n'y fit pas exception…

 _Penser à remercier Takao._ Nota mentalement le médecin, un rare sourire de plénitude aux lèvres.

Car oui, Shintaro Midorima avait toujours su que cela arriverait.

Sans mentir, nul besoin d'être médium ou de consulter Oha Asa pour savoir qu'un heureux évènement se produirait.

Un heureux évènement impliquant Kagami Taiga…

* * *

 **Ouuuhhh la vilaine ! Même pas de _lemon_ ! Mais rien à faire, je n'avais vraiment pas d'inspiration pour celui-ci, alors plutôt que de le saboter, j'ai préféré l'éclipser. Votre imagination comblera la partie "manquante" ;)  
**

 **J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu ! Vous devez commencer à savoir que je suis une fervente défenseuse du MidoKaga/KagaMido, qui sont bien trop rares, hélas...**

 **A très bientôt et merci de m'avoir lue !**


End file.
